Flashlight
Flashlights are a integral part of the Slendytubbies franchises. They are used to illuminate areas but can also be a threat as it can help certain monsters hunt you down. Flashlight = The flashlight first appears in Slendytubbies as it is used to illuminate certain areas when turned on. It is the most useful in Teletubby Land Night as that time is the darkest. After the departure from Slendytubbies II, the Flashlight returns in a simplistic form in Slendytubbies 2D. The flashlight makes a return in Slendytubbies III. The Slendytubbies III flashlight has a new model but works the same as the original flashlight. This same flashlight also reappears in Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC. Trivia * In Slendytubbies, the flashlight is invisible. ** Except in Multiplayer when you look at other players. * The Flashlight is available in all three settings (Day, Dusk and Night) even though it is practically useless in Day. * In the first game, the flashlight's design is quite simple; just being a cylinder emitting blue light. * The Flashlight in Slendytubbies 2D works differently to the Slendytubbies and Slendytubbies III flashing as it is used in a 2D game. * In Slendytubbies III from version 1.17, players were allowed to attack with flashlight, which doesn't do any damage to players. This was removed since version 1.18. |-| Night Vision Camera = In the second game, the flashlight does not appear but in it's place, there is the Night Vision Camera. The Night Vision Camera acts differently to the Flashlight since instead of turning it on/off you instead look through the screen to see a lit up, green version of what is in front of you. In Slendytubbies III, the night vision camera returns alongside the flashlight as the two light source options. The Night Vision Camera plays the same as in Slendytubbies II but has updated graphics. The Night Vision Camera also is used in Campaign during Chapter 1, 2 and 3. Trivia * The green view while using the Camera is a reference to how you see everything in green through night vision goggles. * The Night Vision camera is one of the only two items that appears in Campaign and Multiplayer in Slendytubbies III (The other being the Chainsaw). * In Slendytubbies II, the Night Vision camera used to have limited battery until Update 2.2 |-| Builder's Torch = The Builder's torch appears in Slendytubbies III's Campaign Mode in Chapter 0. The Builder's Torch works the same as the Flashlight but can not be used in First Person. Trivia * The Builder's Torch is the only Flashlight to not be available in Multiplayer ** It is also the only Flashlight to not be available in first person. |-| Image Gallery = Flashlight whitetubbyonday.jpg|The Guardian holding the flashlight. Night Vision Camera Night Vision.png|The Night Vision Camera in Slendytubbies II Slendytubbies 3 Multiplayer 2018-12-18 16-37-34-084.png|The Night Vision Camera in Slendytubbies III Chapter 1 Promo -1.png|The Night Vision Camera's old design in the Promo. OverlayTexture.png|The unused Overlay texture for the Night Vision Camera, used in the first promo for Slendytubbies 3's campaign. Builder's Torch Category:Items Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies AE Category:The Apocalypse DLC Category:Mechanics